Vivir juntos y Morir Juntos
by Fomalhaut16
Summary: Un mensaje navideño. En Alepo, Siria observa como los cristianos sirios festejan navidad.


**Disclaimer:** **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me perteneces, ambos son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

 **La verdad no tenía planeado esta historia, ni siquiera sé si quedó bien. Iba a poner un mensaje de Navidad en el próximo capítulo que subiré de mi historia Y la Historia de Cada Uno, pero cuando leí una noticia de que en Siria, en Alepo, se festejaba Navidad, supo que esto es lo que debía hacer.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

En la ciudad de Alepo, una ciudad desgarrada por la guerra y el dolor, las luces del solsticio de invierno, alumbran la ciudad vistiéndola tímidamente de fiesta.

Siria estaba cansada y lastimada, con el corazón herido, pero quería estar allí. Necesitaba estar presente. En Nochebuena los cristianos de Siria salieron a festejar, a celebrar, a pesar de todo. En Alepo, una ciudad recientemente recuperada de los terroristas por el ejército sirio, iraní y ruso, sus ciudadanos salen a festejar, aunque con el dolor del pasado y el presente.

Era Navidad, y Siria miraba atentamente como una madre a los ciudadanos cristianos celebrar. Ella era musulmana, pero si de algo era conocida, era que en Siria, musulmanes, cristianos y judíos convivían en armonía. Todos se llevaban bien, se querían y respetaban. Las mezquitas estaban al lado de las iglesias, todo era hermoso. Eso antes de la guerra. Antes de que ciertos países lanzaran a los terroristas sobre ella, antes de que su presidente fuera demonizado, antes de que a ella…

Su cuerpo le dolía, todavía sentía el ardor y dolor de los bombardeos. Pero a pesar de que su rostro ya no sonreía, sus ojos compasivos miraban a los ciudadanos cristianos, festejando agridulcemente, y a los musulmanes, acompañándolos en sentimiento.

Estaba feliz y agradecida, con la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran, mientras que las personas celebraban navidad, pero también, celebraban a Siria, quién fuerte, intentaba seguir de pie.

De repente, Irán se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Por otro lado, Rusia también se le acercó. Estaban con ella pues ellos habían liberado a Alepo. Querían estar a su lado porque comprendían su dolor.

-No es necesario que estén aquí. Soy musulmana, no festejo Navidad, pero quiero estar con ellos este día. Quiero verlos festejar, su sentimiento arde en mi corazón- dijo Siria tímidamente llevándose las manos al pecho.

Irán se le acercó aun más y le dijo. "Yo tampoco festejo Navidad, pero estaré a tu lado este día, Siria." Ésta le miró.

"Yo tampoco festejo Navidad. Nunca lo hago, pero también estaré hoy a tu lado, Siria"- dijo Rusia. Y ambos la abrazaron, bajo las luces de Alepo. Y los ojos de Siria, compasivos y con dolor, con lágrimas, miró sonriente a los que festeaban en las calles, a pesar del dolor.

"Vivir juntos y morir juntos" es lo que dicen los cristianos y los musulmanes de los países árabes, quienes se enfrentan a las adversidades.

 **Bueno aquí esta, salió de la nada la historia a decir verdad, pero lo intenté.**

 **Antes de desearles a todos feliz navidad, quería realmente decir algo: muchas personas suelen decir cosas como "qué pena la gente que no festeja navidad, lo tienen prohibido" y eso me molesta mucho. En los países que no se festeja Navidad es simplemente porque es su costumbre. Por lo general en los países musulmanes no se festeja Navidad, no porque esté prohibido sino porque no es parte de la costumbre. En Rusia tampoco se festeja ya que, o son ateos o cristianos ortodoxos, no porque lo tengan prohibido. No todo el mundo festeja navidad y eso no es malo.**

 **Es solo costumbre, además, admitámoslo, hoy en día, Navidad es algo más comercial. Todo el mundo, sea por religión o no, celebra navidad porque si, hay gente que ya ni sabe porque se festeja.**

 **En Corea del Norte no se celebra la Navidad porque no son cristianos allí y no es parte de su cultura, no es que haya cristianos para que esté prohibido.**

 **Bueno, no se preocupen, pronto subiré un capítulo a Y la Historia de Cada Uno y, para todos aquellos que la festejen, ¡Feliz Navidad!**


End file.
